


Stronger With You

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Advisor!You, Childhood Friends, F/F, Feelings, Love is Weakness, Sorta Love Triangle?, Throne Room, balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were childhood friends with Lexa. Now you work as her advisor of sorts. You try to stay unemotional to avoid getting hurt. However, Lexa has fallen for you and she sees through every excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger With You

As the doors open, your back straightens your head finding its rightful place above all others… except hers.

The doors shut behind you and you bow eyes staring at the floor waiting for her to tell you to rise.

Lexa stands by the balcony behind her throne face illuminated by the sunlight and hair billowing in the soft breeze.

She frowns at the sight of you and walks closer.

Her hands are so delicate for one so strong as she lifts your head from the ground.

Your eyes stay there until she calls your name and your eyes shoot straight into hers.

They’re mesmerizing eyes, breathtaking eyes, filled with swirls of greens and grey that you can’t afford to be lost in.

You’re stuck now though paralyzed and stutter at your next breath

Heda’s touch is not grounding at all reminding you of all the impossible things you want.

Then you remember why you refuse to have them and jerk away from her touch. 

You can’t pretend this is okay. This isn’t at all. You’ve kept to yourself for too long to be this weak. You refuse to give anyone your heart. 

The price is too much. 

A sick feeling of guilt drops to your stomach though when the Commander stands there for a moment a flicker of pain coming across her face before disappearing. 

You bite your tongue to stop the apology already forming on your lips. 

The commander walks back to the balcony looking at the grand view of the land she oversees in the morning light. 

“I remember when we were small. I remember the dust losing to your races and the sting of your fists in practice. I remember when your embrace was a balm to my wounds.“ 

The Commander leaves and Lexa takes her stead a shy smile pulling at the corners of her lips when she glances at you. 

“I remember that night, ” you still that night making your blood turn to ice. “I remember the glow of the spirits in your eyes, the butterflies on your skin,” Lexa turns leaning against the side of the balcony a finger tracing the softness of her own lips. 

“Your lips against mine. ” 

The words are almost inaudible but you hear them just the same. 

Your exhale is shaky as you slowly make your way to the balcony a few steps away from her. 

Your voice surprises you in the light of day telling secrets you’d sworn away in the darkness of night 

“I remember. I remember you by my side. I remember the grass tickling our skin. I remember Costia,” you whisper the name biting your lip to stop it’s tremble. 

Now Lexa is paralyzed eyes glued to yours searching. 

“I loved her, ” you admit unashamed. “I loved you. I loved the both of you and you loved each other. That love was shattered the day we saw her head.” 

You’re ashamed at the trembling of your voice cursing it and flinching when Lexa takes a step closer. 

“Loved?” 

Your heart falls to her feet at her own tremble. 

“She was the moon to your sun and I understood that completely. When I lost her, I lost you and days became empty again. ” 

Lexa takes a step closer and it’s too close now when you want to run and hide but your feet won’t move. 

“That was weakness, ” your lips curl in your own snarl. “I will be weak no more.”

Lexa goes to you like one of a scared animal something lightening her eyes you hadn’t seen in years. 

Hope. 

“Perhaps it is not always weakness.“

She takes your hand placing a small kiss on your knuckles and it relaxes you enough not to pull away. 

“I have seen its poisons,” you spit seething but your voice isn’t as harsh as before. “I refuse it.”

Lexa squeezes your hand watching it entangled with hers. 

“Perhaps love is a strength: a strength that can save instead of kill.“

You watch Lexa and allow her to pull you closer until your chests touch.

You feel surrounded by her: an ambush of feeling driving through you. 

“Are you scared?” She leans to whisper them in your ear and pulls away slightly to allow your hand to settle on her chest. 

You feel the slight thump of her heartbeat and the rise with every exhale. 

All your fight follows the wind blowing away strength with it. Your knees weaken without it but Lexa catches you as she always has. 

“I am stronger with you,” she swallows harshly and you hide your head in her chest gripping her shirt like a child. “You are my strength.” 

You shake your head. 

“You make me weak, ” you divulge burying deeper in her chest the smell of her oils and lotions feeling like safety that you wish you didn’t need.

You feel Lexa sigh and hesitantly wrap her arms around your waist placing a kiss on your head like before the world was against you. 

“I will be strong enough for both us. ” 

You can only hope so because your heart was firmly in her grasp and you knew with one word you’d let her shatter it.


End file.
